


Bonzi Days

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: Bonzi Buddy, School Days - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Parody, crackfic, do not take too much caffeine and watch joel destroy a windows xp, oh god why did i do this, this was literally only a good idea last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea I though was good in the middle of the night. Parody of the School Days anime ending. Joke about Vinesauce's "Joel Destroys a Windows XP".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bonzi Buddy was in his home one day. It was currently a rather uneventful time for the strange purple ape guy. He was just waiting for his kettle to go off because he was preparing some tea for himself and his best friend, Expand Dong. 

Bonzi then received a vague text from his good pal.

From: Expand Dong  
Message: It's been nice gnawing you.

He thought nothing much of this at the time because he thought it was only a reminder of an old joke he told to Expand Dong. Presuming this was a fatal mistake.

From behind Bonzi a man brandishing a knife came through the door, this man was in fact, his friend Expand Dong. The ape turned and greeted him, however today wasn't the day for a conversation. Expand Dong thrust the knife into him repeatedly, over and over and over again. Blood splattered everywhere and then the ape had been decapitated. 

The culprit escaped the scene, carrying their victims head in a bag. They boarded a boat and sailed off in the direction of the sun. Nobody quite understood the motives behind such an act.


	2. April Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I got you (updated to put it at exactly 200 words ew)

That is if anybody actually read this garbaggio

twohundred word minimum

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I even have to say about this monstrosity is that I apologize incredibly for such a thing, no matter how much caffeine I was on when I wrote and posted this, it is not justified. All blame for this falls squarely on me, not on Joel or on the makers of School Days.
> 
> However now that I think about it, Bonzi Buddy should be blamed because he is a dang computer virus, it is all his and my own fault.


End file.
